


In Memory of the Gambler

by Sora_Tayuya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gambling, Originally posted 10/10/10, Other, Poker, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/pseuds/Sora_Tayuya
Summary: A tribute to the Gambler of Fate on his day, 10/10/10. His one, unique and true day, so much like himself. A short drabble on his final thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN

Neither this time nor the next would the master of time be triumphed, he believed, yet a young, teenage boy has trumped him this day.

Ironic, seeing as he had always thought himself the holder of the Trump Card.

The Ace was up his sleeve, but Sora pulled something better that night: the boy used a Joker, the unusual yet ever-present final card of a deck. There are always two, and although he may be the Master of Cards, Luxord had forgotten that final rule.

 _No wonder I failed_. He thought in amusement as his consciousness wavered in the darkness.

 _What a fool I was to not read my opponent's hand, what a pity_! Declared his mind as it was slowly consumed by the cold blackness surrounding his body. _What a sad thing indeed. Roxas would have made a fine poker player had he only remembered sooner. What potential…_

He imagined himself grinning, for he could no longer feel any part of a solid body to move. _Ah, oh well! I wonder where I'll end up next_. Chuckling to himself he welcomed the familiar essence of old emotion.

 _I hope that fool Xigbar and that old cad Xaldin arrive wherever I shall. It would be dreadfully dull if they were to fade and never allowed to settle their debts_! Smiling only in memory now, his thoughts lingered on the companions he had lost.

 _I must remind myself…if the boys are up for a round tonight…even that lout Axel, the conniving brute…heh, I'll even allow Nine in for a round or two, if that were to be the only way I ever were to play again_.

His last moments consisted of envisioning the last expressions of his comrades, what they must have thought of in their dying breaths. The five lost to Oblivion, fates unknown. The three fallen before him, and those likely to fall after. 

_It cannot do much for you in business…especially financial affairs…but the Gentleman's Game can always do one thing. It always, at least it…ha, 'felt' like…it brought us all together, as Nine would say._

_I wonder…if such a marvelous game could be played one last time. One last round with them all…I can't say I wouldn't mind that. Not bad at all…_

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to the Gambler of Fate, Luxord, on his memorial day October 10th, 2010.
> 
> May whatever his fortunes foretell be the best for him, and namely, his Heart.


End file.
